


Rhapsody in Blue

by Ruffle (PuffandRuffle1)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffandRuffle1/pseuds/Ruffle
Summary: Jack gives Daniel a private birthday celebration.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 11





	Rhapsody in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Previously appeared in the zine Pretense 3.

"So. What do you think?"

He squints down at himself, arms held awkwardly out from his sides. One bare foot lifts to rub at a jeans-clad leg. He looks back up at me questioningly, waiting for my opinion.

What do I think? I think you take my breath away, Dannyboy.

He's taken his glasses off to pull the sweater over his head, so I get the full impact of those blazing blue eyes - the exact shade of blue as the sweater now molding itself to that well-muscled torso. Oh yeah. I knew it was a perfect match the minute I set eyes on it. It practically leapt off the store shelf to say, "Take me home. I was custom-made for Daniel." Well okay, I knocked it off trying to get away from that cologne saleslady spraying me with the stinkiest scent ever designed to make an unsuspecting archaeologist sneeze, but as soon as I picked it up off the floor I recognized I'd found the perfect birthday gift for my Danny.

Not that he thought it was so perfect when he opened it. "Uhh, nice."

"Nice? That's all you've got to say? I'm underwhelmed."

"Very nice?"

"You don't like it." Well, what could I expect from a geek whose taste runs to plaid? I love my Danny, but he'll never make the cover of GQ.

"No, I do, in fact it's great, Jack, but it's a sweater." He spoke in a patient teacher tone like he was explaining it to a two-year-old.

I might not always follow what he's talking about when he goes on about how the pattern decorating the tents used by the whozis tribe from P3X-seven-zero-niner during hunting season except every other leap year and Tuesdays during a full moon is related to the broken pottery SG-5 dug up on another planet, but I can recognize a basic article of clothing sold at the mall. I live in Colorado, not Chulak. "I know what a sweater is, Daniel. I've been known to wear them myself."

"I mean it's July. I can't wear it until winter. It's too hot."

Trust me, Daniel, it's going to get a lot hotter. "That's easy enough to fix," I said, blasting the air conditioning. "Getting downright chilly in here. We could do with a fire." I proceeded to light the one always laid ready in the fireplace.

"Jack." Kissable lips fought a losing battle with a smile as he shook his head over my antics.

"Be right back." Dashing to the closet, I returned with an armload of soft blankets which I tossed down by the hearth. "There, I guess we're armed against this unseasonable cold snap. You really should put on something warmer, though. Don't you have a sweater around somewhere?" I settled on the couch and waited expectantly.

He gave in with a grin. Daniel's learned there are some battles it's useless to fight with this old campaign veteran.

So now he stands there modeling - hair mussed, teeth worrying his lower lip, like a cadet unsure if he'll pass inspection.

Oh boy, do you pass, Daniel. Flying colors.

That blue transforms him, sparking vivid tones in his eyes, which glow like gems in their dark-lashed setting. Eyes, sweater, faded jeans play a rhapsody in blue. They can keep the famous painting of that kid all decked out in fancy satin and lace. This is my Blue Boy. God, sometimes he is almost too beautiful to bear.

Enough, O'Neill. Getting a little sappy here. This is more intimate than the one he already had at the base, but it's still a party, for cryin' out loud. Fun and games for two coming right up.

"C'mere," I murmur, raising a beckoning finger. Just the sight of him looking so delectable is affecting me, roughening my voice with a husky note of desire. The sweater's texture looks as lush as the color \- soft and warm and touchable, making it imperative I test that out immediately.

Let me show you what I think, Daniel. And what I feel. I reach out and stroke the blue blanketing his chest. Mm-hm, as soft as I imagined. My arms go around him, and I pull him close, burying my face in a cloud of lamb's wool. Rubbing my cheek against it I luxuriate in the contrast with the toned body beneath.

His hands alight on my head. "Jack?"

Mushy time-out's over, O'Neill. Get back on the party track. I hear the smile in Daniel's voice at my openly demonstrated approval. A smiling Daniel is a good thing, but the occasion calls for pushing my tactical advantage to the next level. "Daniel?" I nose the sweater up and begin nibbling across his midsection.

He squirms and giggles. "Stop. Stop it, Jack. It tickles."

I tighten my arms and keep at it. Daniel's laughter is one of my favorite sounds on this or any planet. I get to hear it more often since we've been together, but it's still far from the hyena bracket.

Quite a few of my favorite sounds are produced by Daniel. I'd award him a gold record for every one, and definitely a Grammy in the 'yelling my name at the moment of orgasm' category. And when better than party time to crank up the Daniel jukebox and listen to a greatest hits medley?

Unbuttoning his jeans, I move my tongue lower to lap his navel. I swirl a lazy circle around it, then plumb that titillating depression. The suggestive terrain is sending pleasurable signals to my groin. I graze wantonly across that taut stomach.

He stops trying to pull away, his hands resting quietly on my head. "Nice." His giggles turn to groans. " _ Very _ nice." The echo of his earlier words is much more heartfelt. I don't have to guess whether he likes this.

I quest lower, encouraged audibly… and tangibly, as he moves and hardens under my tongue. I feel a responsive thrill. A concert's tuning up phase holds its own attractions.

I slip his jeans and boxers further down until they fall around his ankles. Automatically he steps out of them and bats them off to the side with a short kick.

My hands skim back up his legs as my mouth strays haphazardly across his thighs. Little mews of delight spill from his tongue as mine dips and dives, nuzzles his balls, and then swoops up to his hip. Wetting my lips in anticipation, I sit back to admire the view. My hands glide up to cup his bottom's tight curves. Time for your next birthday present, Daniel.

Pulling him close, I lick my way up the length of that firm shaft. He's quivering long before I reach the leaking tip. My strapping, six-foot, able to hike for miles across burning deserts to dig up a moldy rock - oh fine,  _ artifact  _ \- and then talk about it for hours without stopping to catch his breath archaeologist is a wobbling mound of jello. That's a nice mid-way point on the Daniel melt-o-meter, but I'm aiming for the puddle of goo range.

I pause, and his hands tighten in my hair. I look up straight into eyes liquid with need. A responsive spark kindles in me at the thought that he needs me. Realizing I'm the only one who can satisfy that need fills me with a fierce determination. Daniel, I'll give you all you need, all you want, all you dream. I close my mouth around the head of that glorious cock.

He bucks, and my hands slide to his hips to steady him. Making Daniel lose control, knowing my touch, my mouth is doing this to him, gives me a greater rush than gating a wormhole. I swallow more of him as he moans, his hands pushing my head down as he tries to thrust up. Daniel's spent so much of his life holding back. I treasure my ability to free him to let go. He's secure enough with me by now to do that. And let's face it, the O'Neill technique makes it pretty damn impossible for him to do anything else. The man is putty in my hands.

Of course the nice thing about putty is its propensity to harden. Daniel's exhibiting that very quality as I take in more and more of him. I'm gaining momentum, sucking lightly at first, then more vigorously until I finally have him all the way to the root.

And there's the sound I've been waiting for. A shout - one syllable, one note, so simple, yet carrying as many distinct tones as a chorus. Ecstasy, longing, triumph, pleading, wonder, desire - yes, and love - resonate through the exclamation. With a single word, my name, Daniel asks and receives all of those and more.

My throat tightens around him as he comes, hot fluid spurting down the passage. Swallowing the welcome evidence of his passion, I slowly lick every drop from his softening shaft before releasing him with a final kiss.

Daniel's panting, his long fingers combing sporadically through my hair as he recovers.

I glance down to see his bare toes curling against the hardwood floor. My gaze sweeps lingeringly up those long legs, past lean hips and the broad expanse of heaving blue sweater, across the flushed face to glazed blue eyes filling with tenderness and gratitude.

My heart does a little flip-flop over that look. It's just like Daniel to credit my generosity when my own pleasure was just as involved. Before he can speak, I push him back just enough to give me room to stand up. "Happy birthday, Daniel." Running my fingers lovingly through his tousled hair, I stop his thanks by making sure his mouth is otherwise engaged - with mine.

Those alluring full lips part instantly, inviting me in. His tongue attacks mine hungrily, and his arms press me close. Despite the fading taste of one very happy cock, he obviously hasn't had enough yet. Don't worry, Daniel. This was just the appetizer.

As soon as we separate he buries his face in my neck, kissing his way across my throat with little crooning sounds. A hand gropes towards my groin, but I intercept the pass.

"But, Jack…" he protests, raising his head to give me a puzzled look.

"Ah ah." I gently move his hand away. "You're the birthday boy."

"But you…"

"Don't worry. That was only in the nature of, er, blowing out the candles, you might say. I'm holding out for cake." I let my wicked grin project my intent as my gaze roves over his body, magnificently naked except for the sweater. God, he looks hot. Talk about a gift that keeps on giving.

Daniel relaxes and returns my grin as he realizes the party games aren't over. "Then I get a wish, and I say you're overdressed."

"You waste a perfectly good birthday wish on my wardrobe when you could wish for anything you want?"

"But all I want is you, Jack."

I can keep my cool in the face of pretty much everything the galaxy throws at me, from aliens to snakeheads to top Air Force brass, but one mild-mannered academic has the power to disarm me. Sitting back down I busy myself with unlacing my boots. My position must be rushing the blood to my head and causing this warmth suffusing my face. Colonels don't blush. I clear my throat. "In that case, one birthday wish granted." I nod to the hearth. "Why don't you see what you can do with those blankets while I get comfortable?"

"Deal."

Making short work of stripping, I watch appreciatively as Daniel spreads out the blankets. His sweet little ass wriggles enticingly as he bends over, folding and patting them into a cozy nest. He finishes arranging the last blanket into place and sits back on his heels. Gliding up behind him, I pounce.

I can't resist the curve of his neck below that short haircut. My lips follow his hairline as I run my fingers through those soft locks. His shoulders hunch in pleased surprise before he leans back against my chest. Turning his head, he raises his lips to mine. I sample them briefly, then delve, wanting to taste every succulent spot inside that velvet mouth.

Not only is Daniel damn kissable, he is far and away the best kisser I have ever had the pleasure, and boy do I mean pleasure, of locking lips with. I know he hasn't had a whole lot of training in the field, so he has a hell of a natural aptitude. Either that or endless talking about dead civilizations keeps his mouth in tip-top shape. If they ever make kissing an Olympic event, he'll be this country's secret weapon.

The military has taught me the efficiency of doing two things at once. Continuing to assist Daniel with his athletic conditioning, I drop my hands to pet the fleecy length of his chest. He squirms deliciously against me, and his hands pluck at the wool. I get the message. I want to pet his skin as much as he wants to be petted.

Grasping the hem of his sweater, I slowly slide it up, my fingers caressing his sides. He shivers under my touch, which would probably make my mouth go dry if it wasn't currently full of moist Jackson tongue. As it is, a surge of heat courses through my veins. Yes, Daniel, I want you shivering. I want you aroused. I want you.

Reluctantly we break our kiss so I can pull the sweater the rest of the way off. After laying the present carefully on the nearby coffee table, I drink in the sight of my Daniel now fully revealed in his natural birthday suit. He snuggles against me, his back a tempting slope of bare skin. I'm told resisting temptation builds character, but in my experience giving in to it is a lot more fun. I opt for the fun.

Blowing lightly against his neck, I watch the short hairs stir their accompaniment to a slight moan. Goosebumps quickly fade in the fire's warmth - or in the escalating heat generated by our own bodies. Massaging his shoulders, I start to kiss a path down his spine, detouring across to one ivory shoulder blade, nipping and licking my fill before nibbling a trail to the other. Another moan urges me down that smooth, curving spine to the small of his back. Daniel arches and sighs as I nestle into that hollow - kissing, tasting, savoring that luscious, warm skin. I dip lower, following a route down to the cleft between those sweet, rounded cheeks. My tongue explores, laving its way to that tight opening.

Daniel lurches and drops forward. My tongue continues its seeking as my arm curves around his waist. My fingers curl around his cock, once again erect and firm. I stroke it, slowly at first, then in an increasingly frenzied rhythm to match his wriggling as my tongue swirls and strokes from behind.

"Jack!" Surprise infuses the gasp, but he doesn't move away. He must be enjoying the new sensation because he whimpers in pleasure.

Like a symphony conductor I guide his responses, now strong and full-throated, now hushed and breathy. Seeing - and hearing - what I'm doing to him is fueling my excitement. My hand increases its pace, and as my tongue strokes further forward, I pull sharply upward.

"Jack!"

I hear the call at the same moment liquid fountains across my hand. Daniel collapses in my arms.

Turning him over, I cradle him to my chest. Snagging a corner of baby-soft blanket, I dry my hand and gently wipe him clean. Pressing kisses into his hair, I whisper softly into his ear until he's with me again.

His arms go around me and he raises his head, dazed eyes searching mine. "God, Jack. Where did that come from?"

"Hey, you're always telling me I have my head up my ass. Figured it was about time I had it up yours."

With a whoop, his head drops back to my shoulder. Clinging to me, he surrenders to his glee. That's it, Danny, laugh. You need this release as much as the other.

I rub his back while soft bubbles of laughter tickle my throat. I can't help chuckling along with the infectious sound. "Actually I was spontaneously inspired by the sight of your gorgeous butt waving in my face. Besides," I slowly lap up a last trickle of his come from one finger, "wanted to lick the icing before we got to the cake."

I spy a naughty gleam beneath those long lashes as he shoots me a hungry look. "Save some for me." Eagerly he pulls my mouth to his, our tongues swiping and sharing the intoxicating taste of Daniel.

When we part, he eyes me appraisingly. "So, time to cut the cake yet?" With a meaningful glance at my groin, he flicks his tongue enticingly over that full lower lip.

It's pretty apparent my cock feels it's way past time for that. It can't understand why it's still sitting on the bench when the only other cock in the room's been up to bat twice already. Exercising all my self-control, I promise it a homer as soon as the bases are loaded.

It's Daniel's day. I want to make it one neither of us will forget. He hasn't got enough good memories, and God knows I could use a few more myself. This is what I've been building towards, and we both know it. I brush my knuckles down his face. "If that's what you want, Daniel."

He gives an impatient little shake of his head, smiling indulgently at his dense colonel. "You know it's what I always want, Jack. You inside me." He shifts and his slack cock stirs at the words. God, to be that young and resilient again.

Smiling, I take his hand and plant a kiss in his palm. My lips move to his wrist, sucking and nibbling delicately, brushing the beating pulse as they kiss their way around a full circle.

Moaning softly, Daniel leans against me. His lips burn across my shoulder as I kiss along his forearm. I surprise a gurgle out of him as I hit a ticklish spot at his inner elbow. The aborted laugh develops into another moan as I continue up his arm to that sensuous throat. A low growl joins the sounds before I realize it's coming from me. Instinctively Daniel leans his head back, exposing more of his neck. I accept the offer greedily, easing him back onto the mound of blankets as I soothe the tiny bites with lips and tongue.

Kneading his shoulders, I blaze a trail along his jaw to his ear. I explore behind it, around it, then plunge my tongue inside it as he arches his neck and groans. I change course, joining my lips to his as he whimpers softly into my mouth, our tongues entwining as our limbs mirror the action. I'm fully occupied in charting his tonsillar geography until my lungs annoyingly demand I supply them with air. Fine, there's plenty of Daniel territory to cover that won't interfere with petty things like breathing.

I slide down that incredible body. As beautiful as his chest was covered in blue wool, it's even more so bared. My fingers admiringly trace the contours of chiseled muscles beneath the pale satin of his skin. His nipples pucker as I rub across them, and I bend to suckle.

Daniel is arching and gasping under me. Suddenly he rolls us over and mouths me ravenously, rubbing his face against my chest hair and tonguing my nipples in turn.

Abandoning myself to his enthusiasm, I lie back, threading my fingers through his hair. I let him have his way for a while, but his touches are searing flames through my body. I can't take much of this or I'll never last till the final buzzer.

Eventually I nudge him gently and maneuver him back underneath me. Our cocks brush, and I jerk away as a bolt of pleasure flares through mine. Easy, Jack. Just a little longer.

With a moan Daniel tries to pull me back down, at the same time pushing himself upward. "Easy, Daniel," I echo my self-coaching. "Take it slow."

"Too slow," he pants in frustration. "Want you  ** now ** ."

"I want you, too." That should win me an award for understatement. "But not before you're ready." After brushing my lips across his temple to ease the delay, I retrieve the tube we keep tucked away in the end table drawer. Squeezing out a generous amount of lubricant, I waggle my eyebrows. "Sure you wouldn't rather play pin the tail on the donkey instead?"

He shoots me a sultry look from under his eyelashes. "The only tail I'm interested in is yours."

God, does he have any idea how seductive he is? A trinium-reinforced iris has nothing on the hardness of my cock right now. "You're such a party animal." Slowly I insert one finger.

Daniel groans and squirms, spreading his legs to ask for more. "Look who's talking."

"Hey, I'm not the one in a rush here." A second finger enters.

He pushes eagerly onto it, assisting the stretching process. "What rush? Before my birthday's over would be good, that's all."

"Oh if that's all, I think we still have a few hours left." A third finger joins the others.

"Now, Jack. Please."

Daniel's writhing body sends a message. He can't wait, and neither can I. It's been too long already.

Withdrawing my fingers, I place my straining cock against his opening. I look into blue eyes dilated almost black with desire. My own ignite at the sight. I push.

"Oh God, Jack, yes!"

Daniel arches as I slide into him, his silky heat enveloping me in waves of rapture. The intensity builds as I thrust, slowly at first and then faster and harder, in time with the rhythm of those eager hips. He matches his movements to mine, blending counterpoint with harmony as we play out our erotic duet.

Oh, Daniel! He is so tight and so hot and fits so perfectly around my cock. And now I'm the one losing control. But I don't care. I want this, I want  _ him, _ and I know he wants me, too. We are so in tune, I can't stand it, it's too good, God, Danny, I can't stop. "Daniel!"

With a final thrust I feel myself exploding inside him, hot liquid spilling into him as I feel his spurt across my stomach. Daniel. I collapse, breathing heavily as I feel him doing the same beneath me. At last I pull out and enfold him in my arms.

He plants sweet, eager little kisses all over my face and neck and chest as he tells me how much he loves me and murmurs my name over and over. That's another one of the sounds I love to hear, very different from his passionate shout. It sounds like a benediction, and I feel truly blessed.

Tenderly I kiss his adoring, adorable lips.

"It was the best birthday, Jack," he says almost shyly. "The best present."

"I'm pretty pleased with it." I cast a fond look at the sweater on the table. It led to a very nice party. "And with my hat trick."

"Hat trick… oh right, three goals in one game. Mm, not bad." He grins and ducks as I noogie his head. I'll give him not bad.

"Okay, okay, it was sensational," he laughs. "And so's the sweater. But I meant you. You're the best present, Jack." His eyes shine bluer than the sweater now, eclipsing any blue I've ever seen, lit with love - for me. All for me.

I'm filled with wonder every time I see the depth of his feeling for me. I'm his, that's just a fact of my life now like eating and sleeping and breathing, but to know, really know, that he's mine in the same completely ordinary, extraordinary way - well, I was right. You take my breath away, Dannyboy.

If my party showed him just a fraction of what I feel, then he'll know it, too. I try to fill my own eyes with the same love so clear to be read in his.

I guess it must show, because even though I didn't think it possible, his light up even more.

No, you got cheated, Daniel. It's your birthday, but I got the best present. I got you.

THE END

* * *


End file.
